Eric & Pam: The Golden Years
by RedmanChevvy
Summary: Pamela was truly unique from the moment I had laid my eyes on her, she was not afraid of life and certainly not afraid of death. When she gave me the choice to turn her or leave her to die, there was no question in my mind that she would become my child, she was too mysterious and I was too curious. And how glad I was to make her mine - Eric/Pam Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Eric & Pam: _The Golden Years_**

Eric and Pam are the only reason I really watch True Blood, they are by far my favourite couple on the show and their interaction is beautiful so I decided to make a story with Eric and Pam based in Eric's POV on the years he spent with Pam as his progeny and their lives over the hundred years of them being together, I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

_Chapter One_

_ Making You_

* * *

_1905_

_San Francisco_

The blood continued to pour from the deep cuts that she had inflicted on her own body, her delicate arms ripped open as she expressed the desperate passion to me about wanting to cross over into the life of the vampire.

Wrapping my arms around her slender waist I pulled her body into mine, the purple dressing gown that covered her pale skin fell to the floor as my teeth sank into the soft skin of her neck, thick blood rushing into my mouth the taste of perfection, it would take effort for me not to drain her completely. Her naked body was warm against my cool hands as I held her close.

I had never had a human beg me for eternal life the way she had, desperate for death, she was a living disaster, a beautiful disaster. I could not just let a life such as this slip into nothing, tonight I would become a maker and she, Pamela, would be my child. What a thought, a whore would be the one that I would take into my life forever, but she was anything but a whore. Pamela, a victim to her profession..., she would no longer suffer at the hands of men, she would be protected and she would be guided into a world with me, she was mine.

Feeling the life slip from her body I fell to my knees and held her body against me, her face resting against my shoulder as she let me drain her silently without a complaint. My eyes shut while I breathed in her scent that grew sweeter as each moment passed, my ears focused on listening to the rhythm of her heartbeat that began to slowly fade into a quieter form, music to my ears as I knew that we were closer to being together, closer to being connected.

Removing my fangs from her skin I relished in the final tastes of her human blood, licking my lips free from all of the beautiful liquid, it was time. I lay her head in my arms staring down at her peaceful features,

"Pamela, you silly girl" I sighed leaning forward to place a light kiss against her lips,

A thousand words ran through my mind telling me to stop and leave her for dead but some sort of power within me forced me to continue, some human emotion that I thought I had lost over the years, I couldn't quite put my finger to it but was quite certain that this emotion that had been dead to me for a long time was in fact love.

It seemed strange that for the briefest of moments I had known this human, known Pamela and yet I had fallen in love with her, fallen for her courage and blunt honesty as well as the pure beauty that she managed to hold within her. She was truly unique, a fresh breath of air to all the other boring humans I had come in contact with over the years and the mystery behind her pale blue eyes made it even more exciting for me, I couldn't wait to know her.

Biting my wrist, the cold blood began to flow; my blood would bring her to life just as Godric's blood had brought me to life. Placing my wrist against her soft pink lips, I smiled gently as I felt my blood fill her mouth as my other hand began to stroke her long blonde locks of hair that flowed down her shoulders stopping at her waist. I let my fingers trail against her skin that had already begun to cool down, my touch was gentle and caring towards her, I handled her just as a human would handle a newborn baby. Pamela was still delicate and easily broken; not for much longer.

I watched intently as the blood spilled from the corners of her lips, trailing down her chin and neck which was the sign that I could stop. Pulling my hand away from her face my wrist healed almost instantly, all that was left to do was for us to be buried together for the day until the next sun down.

Then she would be vampire, in all the years of walking the world with Godric and then walking alone in the darkness I had convinced myself that I would never lower myself to creating a vampire. It was something that did not appeal to me, I thought it would be a disaster to look after another life apart from my own.

The responsibility of being a maker was a displeasing topic yet as I sat there with this blonde female in my arms, I felt something awaken in me. I sensed that the blood bond between me and Pamela had already been set in stone as I looked down at her with a fierce protectiveness, I knew then that nobody would ever dare harm a hair on her head as long as I was around her.

Slowly rising to my feet with my child in my arms I gripped her thin dressing gown and attempted to cover her body when it became clear to me that the fabric was covered in her blood, it smelled delicious and it wouldn't have bothered me to put it on her but I knew that she wouldn't be pleased to wake up with blood all over her body. Tossing the purple gown aside I decided to wrap her in the gold sheet that lay on her bed, as long as she was covered to go into the ground it didn't matter much.

Smiling wickedly for a moment as I smelled the sweet sweat that our bodies had created when we had, had sex on the sheet that her naked body was now wrapped in, this was much more appropriate for her to be buried in. Lifting her once again within my arms I looked out of the window to the night sky, dawn was approaching fast, we needed to go to ground immediately before the process didn't work.

Breaking the glass of the window as quietly as I could manage, with Pamela in my grasp I jumped to the ground below where quite conveniently there was a hatch that led to an underground tunnel. No sunlight would be able to get through the pitch dark area that was big enough for both of us to sleep together, pulling the cement block free from the ground I gently lowered my child into the dark area before climbing in and securely fitting the concrete block back into place. No human could possibly lift the concrete free from its place without a machine; I knew we were safe from harm.

Pulling Pamela up from the ground I looked around the small dark area pleased that it was cold and didn't smell too badly, searching for a perfect spot to lay her to sleep.

Walking towards the darkest corner of the small area I lay her down, managing to fit down beside her, I was much taller than her even though she was tall for a female she still looked tiny when in my presence so it was harder for me to get comfy in a tight space but it would have to do. Laying my head against the concrete I pulled her towards me until her head rest upon my arm, it felt right having her so close to me. Tomorrow night she would rise into a vampire, tomorrow she would truly be mine. I watched her face for an hour or two before finally closing my eyes for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews much appreciated :) I hope you are enjoying this story so far

* * *

_Chapter Two_

_Come With Me_

The sound of movement woke me up instantly, sitting up in a flash with my fangs exposed I quickly realised that Pamela had risen before I had, sitting by herself in the farthest corner away from me she peered at me through long eyelashes. Both fear and confusion painted her pale features, a deep frown upon her face as she stayed quiet just looking at me with sparkling blue eyes filled with so many different emotions.

I smiled softly in her direction, here she was, my child had woke up to her new life and the new world of night that awaited her

"Pamela" I sighed watching her facial expressions carefully as they switched from fear to curiosity, everything was new.

Nothing smelled, looked or sounded the same to her anymore everything she knew as a human had been enhanced a million times, it would take time to get used to.

"How do you feel?" I raised my eyebrows studying her eyes carefully

Letting out a long breath the pretty blonde female who now belonged to me shrugged her bare shoulders, her long locks of pale blonde hair falling down to her waist as her finger tips felt the rough surface of the concrete.

"I feel everything; so many emotions are running through me but I am so hungry!" her voice was both soft and hoarse, a desperate tint to her tone as she craved for the taste of human blood. I could feel her need to feed through the new bond that we now shared, we were connected and the new emotions that took hold of her body now affected me.

Nodding, I showed her that I understood her new found blood lust, it had been almost a thousand years since my turning into a vampire but I still knew how difficult it was to survive the first few years as an immortal, it was painful trying to control all of the primal instincts that her body wanted to give into. She wanted to kill, kill anything and everything and suck the blood out of every human that she could get her hands on but I would not allow it.

As my progeny, Pamela would serve loyally by my side, she wanted to become a vampire and now that she was, I was in control of her. If her view of immortality was that she could do whatever she wanted whenever she wanted then she was wrong, as her maker it was now my responsibility to take care of her as she explored this new and improved world.

It was also my duty to train her, give her guidance as well as discipline. There was no possible way she was going to live like an animal, she would learn respect and I would teach her how to control her instincts. I knew that being a maker would be the most difficult task to try and conquer but I was up for the challenge, Pamela would be my first and only child, therefore I planned to make her the best she possibly could be just as Godric had with me.

"We will find someone to drink from soon" I announced studying her face, she was a curious one and I still was baffled by the psychotic move she pulled by slitting her own wrists, desperation had gotten the better of her human self. But it was an intelligent move; she knew from the moment that she had taken the blade across her skin that I would turn her. Never had I met a human so bold about ending their own life, she was a unique character with a curious personality that intrigued me.

"Tell me" I began "How does someone just decide in an instant that death is a better option than life, you nearly died and showed not an ounce of fear?"

Pamela's eyes moved to her arms as she rubbed her fingers against the tender pale skin that had been healed from the effects of my blood within her body, a soft smile pulled at her lips as she blinked up at me.

"Mr. Northman, I hadn't just decided in an instant that I wanted to die, I had thought about ending my life on many occasions. It just happened that a very tall handsome vampire with the ability to hand me a second chance of immortal life came running into the picture" she smiled. "So as I slit my wrists I knew that you could give me that second chance or let me die, either option was perfectly fine in the end because anything was better than the life I was living."

I sighed deeply looking at my progeny with a frown, she really was something else and her careless attitude towards life annoyed me slightly although I knew the reason behind her silent torture.

She had told me that the life of a madam was not as glamorous as it appeared to be, a fool could have guessed that but Pamela genuinely was suffering at the hands of men and the prospect of dying old and alone. I was glad that I had turned her, she was a lonely soul that was looking for something constant in her life and I was a thousand year old vampire walking the world alone with no purpose, it seemed that we were perfectly matched for each other.

"You didn't really give me an option, Pamela" I chuckled "You had intrigued me from the very first moment I had met you, there was no way I could just stand there and let such a curious character fade into nothing."

Standing to my feet I walked towards her and sat on my knees once again, my face close to hers as our noses were nearly touching, staring into her big blue eyes I smiled at the innocence that she managed to hold perfectly.

Even as she was a madam of a brothel, a lady of the night so to speak, she was perfection in my eyes from now on. She was no longer a tortured soul, no longer a whore without purpose..., she was my child and she was born into brilliance.

Leaning forward with confidence I placed a firm kiss on her plump lips, my hand snaking to the back of her head as I pulled her into me further feeling her for the first time. Closing her eyes, Pamela sighed into me as her arms wrapped around my shoulders, her fangs sliding out with a loud click making her jump back with surprise.

Laughing out, I couldn't help but be amused by her shocked expression as the long sharp teeth that she had gained from her turning exposed themselves proudly. And they were impressive, my thumb rubbed up her chin gently until I placed it against one of her fangs feeling their strength and sharpness. Pricking the first layer of the skin, a small drop of blood slid down my palm making me smile

"Aren't they gorgeous" I grinned "They can be used for many things..." I sighed seductively enjoying the blood bond where I could sense her feelings of lust and hunger radiate through her skin.

Snaking her slender hands around my neck Pamela crawled into my lap, daring to experience her new found sexual feelings; I felt my own fangs click into place as she kissed my neck tenderly. Gripping onto her hips I frowned knowing that it was not time yet, she needed to feed before sex, we both needed to feed or she could become greatly dehydrated. I couldn't risk her becoming sick, not when she was brand new.

"You need to feed, we can't do this now" I growled into her ear

She ignored me, moaning into me as she straddled me wanting to continue, her nails ripping down my bare back.

"Please?" she asked

I shook my head, snapping out of this sexual trance she had me in, there was no way I could possibly have my own progeny dominate this situation. It was not her place, I made the decisions she merely followed my direction.

"Enough!" I snarled shoving her off of me watching as she fell to the ground beside me

Her fangs pulled back suddenly as she looked at me with a mixture of guilt and confusion, her eyes refusing to meet mine again

"Pamela, you must feed." I reminded her seriously standing to my feet, gently pulling her up to stand by me "Then we can be together."

My hand lifted her chin as I kissed her lips softly; she smiled sweetly as I placed my forehead against hers

"I will show you the world as you wished, do you trust me?"

Nodding with an excited smile Pamela sighed

"I do."


	3. Chapter 3

_I apologize for the slow update but anyway here's another chapter, please enjoy :)_

* * *

_Chapter Three_

_First Feeding _

* * *

We stood on the damp rooftop of one of the tall industry buildings that surrounded the main city of San Francisco, it was raining heavily and I could sense thunder on the horizon. A storm was brewing meaning that there would be panic in the city not many humans would be out in this tonight which made it better for Pamela to experience her first feeding. Turning my head to the side slightly I arched my eyebrow at the messy haired blonde mistress who now was my progeny, she gazed around the building tops with an excited smile her eyesight reaching new lengths that were impossible for a human to experience. I surveyed her clothing she had found herself a pretty navy blue dress from one of the stores she was fond of visiting, she of course had picked the most lavish outfit she could find or as a matter of fact, stolen.

There was no point in paying for anything any more not when we had the skills to avoid it but unfortunately this revelation had opened Pamela's eyes to a wide collection of dresses, I wouldn't allow her to take all of them simply because there was nowhere to put them so she would have to make with that one dress for the time being until we visited Sweden. The dress was pretty on her but her overall look had been spoiled with untidy locks of hair that were still matted with fragments of dirt. It was safe to say she looked more of a hooker now than she did as a human with running mascara down her cheeks due to the rain and of course the spoiled lipstick didn't do much to help her.

Her eyes darted towards me as she quickly caught on that I was looking her over, folding her arms she smiled softly and took a couple of baby steps towards me

"What are you thinking?" she asked

I let out a chuckle

"I was thinking that you look like a mess."

Her eyebrows pulled down in an offended frown as she glared at me pouting her bottom lip out at the insult that wasn't meant to hurt her feelings in any way, it was the truth but of course I quickly realised that she didn't know that her makeup smeared with the weather. If a circus had been in town there was no doubt in my mind that she could be signed up for one of the clowns, a smile twitched at my mouth at the thought. But it seemed that Pamela didn't see the funny side as she turned her face from me in silence forcing me to feel the irritation and slight hurt that I had caused. Sighing heavily I smiled gently and reached over wrapping an arm around her slender shoulders and pulling her into a loose embrace.

"The rain is ruining your pretty makeup and your hair needs a good grooming but other than that you look marvellous in that dress, nobody could wear it better" I explained kissing the top of her forehead gently.

I heard a small laugh escape her lips as she gripped onto me for a moment, I realised then that this was the first true time that I felt completely in tune with my child. Initially I thought that she would be a nightmare to get used to but I found myself enjoying her company, I hoped that it would stay this way and that she wouldn't test my patience.

"Are you ready to taste your first human?" I asked pushing her back a little to see her expression

A wide grin pulled at her features as a twinkle shone in her beautiful eyes

"I'm starving, Eric" she groaned her fangs clicking out surprising her once again

I laughed placing my fingers underneath her chin and looking at her beautiful white weapons with an impressed nod

"You have lovely fangs, you will feed easily." I tapped the tip of her nose making her frown pushing my hand away from her face

Winking at her I returned my gaze to the streets below knowing that a human was bound to walk round the corner and straight into the hands of my hungry progeny and she was very right, I could feel the crave in her blood. She was starving for the very first taste of rich warm blood; my fangs itched my gums as our shared feelings bounced off each other.

"Can't we break into someone's house?" she groaned

"Hush!" I scolded her "You must be quiet and no, a vampire must be invited into a human's house. It is impossible to enter a home without the permission of the human first." I turned to frown at her

She looked utterly confused taking a step to stand by my side

"That doesn't make sense." She shook her head

"That's the way it is, the only way to force your way inside would be to use the power of glamouring." I whispered suddenly noticing a man rushing through the rain straight towards us

"Glamouring?" she asked

"Pamela, fucking shut up!" I growled at her never taking my eyes off of the man as he came closer, soon he would be right under us which would make the perfect kill.

Smiling to myself I knew that she would learn quickly this way, stalking her prey and killing them silently and since she was brand new I would allow her to drain this one. We would work on self control the next time she fed, but right now was about her clenching that burning thirst.

"There is your blood..." I sighed my fangs clicking into place as I looked at her

She had her gaze locked on him waiting for my signal, his heartbeat was racing with running and his blood was flowing deliciously fast through his fresh veins.

"Do you hear the blood calling to you, darling?" I pulled her in front of me letting her access a better view as she stood on the edge of the roof, my hands holding her waist so she wouldn't fall.

Nodding furiously a small desperate growl ripped from her throat, we watched as he stepped into the range where she now would be able to kill him easily

"Pamela" I whispered into her ear "Drain him."

She pulled from my grasp and jumped from the roof silently landing on the human, his body smacking the concrete painfully. I watched with a smirk as he let out an agonising howl before she looked up at me for approval, I nodded once giving her the signal to continue and then the beauty that was my darling child sank her fangs into the human's neck.

The tearing of his jugular vein was music to my ears as the sound of her drinking her first victim gave me a strong sense of pride, she was naturally gifted. She spilled a lot of the blood, probably more of it spilled to the ground than it went down her throat but this was a learning experience and she would get better. She would grow into brilliance.

The lightning bolt of sensation that she was feelings rushed through my own body; it was a true high that I didn't want to lose. The human's heartbeat began to slow and she was struggling to get every last bit of blood from him, a growl leaving her as she gripped onto his body draining him dry.

"Pamela, you have made me proud." I said gently knowing perfectly well that she could hear me

Taking in the final gulps of warm liquid she pulled her head back with a deep breath, her mouth widened as she closed her eyes relishing in the last drops of blood licking her fangs. Oh she was a sight for sore eyes, not only had her makeup been destroyed and her hair ruined but her chin was splattered with blood along with her chest and dress. Yet as her pale eyes made contact with my own I felt a warm shot of arousal flood my system, feeling myself hardening as she gazed up at me with hazy blood lust.

Letting out a merry chuckle she began to dance around the corpse of the body letting the rain soak her already drenched body, tracing her fingers over her sides and up her breasts she looked up at me as I still stood on the edge of the rooftop watching intently as she arched an eyebrow at me before turning away from my gaze shaking her hips in an erotic manner.

"You are a naughty girl, Pamela." I scolded lustfully

Turning to look up at me with darkened eyes the girl who was my progeny smiled challengingly

"Aren't you going to do something about it then?"


	4. Chapter 4

_I apologize for the slow update, but here's another chapter for you to read :) I hope you are enjoying it as much as I am enjoying writing it. - RedmanChevvy._

* * *

_Chapter Four_

_Messy_

"You are a very dirty girl" I smiled jumping from the rooftop, she stopped her dancing and stood still watching intently as I made my way towards her with confident strides.

Pamela was bold and had stated on many occasions that she wasn't afraid of anything but it gave me great pleasure knowing that the only single thing that she feared was me, her emotions were completely revealed through our bond and she couldn't shy away from it.

She wasn't afraid in this moment she was nervous and aroused which appealed to me completely, I wanted her and I would have her.

"Literally..." I chuckled as I ran the tip of my finger against her cheek sliding the fresh blood that stained her face to her lips letting her lick the remains.

Smiling, Pamela looked at me with a twinkle in those pale blue eyes that told me she was more than ready to fully relish in the experience of being a vampire. She wanted the blood, she wanted the immortality and she wanted the sex. Sliding my arms around her waist I pulled her into my chest embracing her gently letting my fingers venture lower to her backside

"Maybe you should clean me then" she sighed closing her eyes as her hands gripped onto my shoulders.

"Maybe I should" I grinned squeezing her firm ass greedily

Biting her lower lip Pamela smiled and looked up at me with sweet need

"Eric, can we go now?" she asked in barely a whisper

There was something about the tone she asked that question that turned me on more than I already was which was saying something, not many women had this affect on me then again Pamela was not like other women. She was mysterious and bold and beautiful, my feelings for her seemed to be increasing by the moment. She was mine and she was perfect.

"Absolutely, we must find a human's home to take control over first" I sighed

"You will have to use that glamouring thing that you talked about?"

I nodded impressed that she remembered what I had told her earlier, she didn't miss anything.

"Yes, it's like a spell..., only experienced vampires can master the art of it. You make the human submit to your every thought, your every command and they follow your orders like a little puppy. It's quite entertaining" I smiled seeing the amazement that lingered in her eyes,

"Will I ever be able to do that?"

"Of course my sweet, I will teach you when you get a little older..." I winked leaning forward to press a gentle kiss against those full lips that drove me insane; she really was a stunning girl.

Nodding Pamela looked up into the sky, tightening my grasp around her I leaned my lips to her ear

"There's another little trick I have under my sleeve" I whispered taking a leap into the air and in an instant we were flying.

Gasping with both amazement and fear she looked at me with a confused expression that made me chuckle and then there it was, her lovely smile and an excited giggle.

"Wow Eric!" she exclaimed "Can I do this too?"

I smiled softly she was so curious but there was no way she would be able to fly, at least not until she was a few centuries old

"Someday you might be able to" I nodded.

There was silence as she took in the sights around her; she was particularly taken back by the endless amounts of stars that riddled the night skies. It was an impressive sight for young vampires such as Pamela but after a thousand years of existing it wasn't as special to me but I adored her reaction to it.

Looking down upon the rooftops of the homes in the outskirts of San Francisco I decided to keep away from the houses that were close together, I wanted a home that was separated from the rest. It would be much safer to stay somewhere that was a low threat and a secluded home would be perfect for us, especially if we were to feed on the humans inside and have sex with each other. After all this would be Pamela's first time having sex with me as a vampire and it would get loud, I wanted to ravish her. Looking down upon a shadowed area that was surrounded by trees I noticed the ideal home I had been searching for, secluded and secure this home was ours.

Smiling I made a dive down to the ground, Pamela's hands gripped onto me tightly as I descended fast like a dart and in a flash we were walking safely on the ground.

"Eric, are we almost there?" She asked desperately

I looked at her with a wide smile reaching to grab her hand within mines pulling it to my mouth I kissed her skin

"We're here my darling" I sighed pulling her into the back yard of the secluded home, it was deathly quiet and all the lights were off in the house.

Slowly making my way to the door I closed my eyes and listened carefully noting that there was no movement and there were no heartbeats, nobody was home. I could sense that no humans lived here; it was brilliance as I could have my way with Pamela without an irritating disturbance. Turning to look at my child she was looking around the yard, her senses all over the place as she could hear the slightest of sounds including the insects in the ground.

"Pamela, come with me" I said

Turning to face me my messy blonde progeny smiled as she scurried by my side taking hold of my hand once again

"We are alone, nobody is in here." I explained with a smile

"I think I need a bath..." she chuckled

Leaning forward I gripped her neck and stuck my tongue out to lick along her lips, my fangs threatening to fall down into place as I could smell her arousal.

"We shall bathe together..." I smiled

Biting her lip Pamela gasped as her fangs fell into place cutting her skin, her blood spilled down her chin as she frowned with annoyance.

Letting out a laugh I kissed her, licking the blood away from her mouth

"Eager are we?" I asked

"Eric..." she sighed "Can we skip the foreplay?"

I growled pulling her into me

"Now, now my sweet..., patience is a virtue, I will have you soon but not until you are clean, my messy girl" I smiled.


End file.
